The present invention relates to slip issuing device in which slips are composed of a journal sheet and a receipt and, more particularly, to a slip issuing device which provides a receipt as needed on which a transaction content is printed.
In order to automate service at a teller's window and provide further convenience to the customer, automatic bank note transaction apparatuses having an automatic bank note depositting unit or an automatic bank note dispensing unit or both have been widely used. These automatic bank note transaction apparatuses generally all have slip issuing device. A slip issuing device is arranged to notify transaction contents to the customer and to record and file them in a bank. For this device, a string of slips which are folded zigzag-fashion is used. Each slip consists of a journal for the bank at the lower side thereof and a receipt for the customer at the upper side thereof. The journal and the receipt are made of a carbonless duplicating paper.
Predetermined transaction contents are printed on the slip, that is, both journal and receipt by a printer. Further, customer information represented by characters/numerals on an embossed portion of an inserted ID card is also transferred to both the journal and the receipt through a transfer roller. Thereafter, the journal is taken up by a take-up reel of a take-up unit disposed in the slip issuing device. The journal is then kept at the bank for a predetermined period of time. Each receipt for each transaction is cut off from the string of slips and is separated from the corresponding journal. As a result, the customer can receive the receipt.
For setting the string of perforated slips in a conventional slip issuing device, the operator takes out part of the string stored zigzag-fashion in a slip storage box; the part of the string of slips corresponds to only a few transactions. The leading end of the string of journals taken out from the slip storage box is wound around a take-up reel, while the string of receipts corresponding to a small number of transactions is cutout at a perforation between the adjacent receipt. After the presetting operation described above, engaging pins radially extending from both sides of the outer surface of a sprocket are fitted in engaging holes aligned along each side of the slip. Thus, the slip is mounted on the sprocket. Note that reference pins at either side of the sprocket must be fitted in the engaging holes formed at either side of the leading end of the first transaction slip. Thereafter, the string of slips is displaced by slightly rotating a guide plate for separating the journal from the receipt and is passed through a receipt-cutting unit by manual operation. The operator must insert the leading end of the string of slips to detour the transfer roller, further, must realign the journal with the cut receipt and insert them through a narrow gap between a printing head and an anvil of a printer.
This setting operation of the string of slips in the conventional slip issuing device is time-consuming and cumbersome.